<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flight or Fight/Domestic Bliss by detroit_becomenerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413477">Flight or Fight/Domestic Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd'>detroit_becomenerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, M/M, One Shot, character injury, hospital mention, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More domestic bliss than fight or flight, but tried to incorporate them together. Allen takes care of Sixty after being injured.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allen60, Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flight or Fight/Domestic Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allen paced the white linoleum of the hospital, frantic and worried over the android inside the room. They’d just returned from a botched mission, and Conrad just couldn’t listen to his damn fight or flight instincts— if he even had them.</p><p>“Dammit Sixty...” The SWAT captain mumbled as he looked to the curtained viewing window. Watching Sixty take that bullet, seeing the pure fear in his eyes.. It frightened Allen. To think his partner might deviate in such a terrifying way...</p><p>Allen was jerked from his thoughts when the doctor exited, covered in blue blood and smiling quietly.</p><p>“He pulled through. Everything is functioning, but he needs some rest to ensure that there are no hidden injuries. Does he have a home he can go to?”</p><p>“Yeah, he can come to mine.” And that was how Allen ended up hauling an artificially drugged Android in his car. Whatever programming they’d implemented had certainly worked like morphine on him, and the android gave incoherent mumbles that made the captain chuckle.</p><p>He helped Sixty enter his home before learning that it would be too much of a struggle for him and deciding on lifting him up all together and carrying him in. </p><p>“Mm.. David?”</p><p>“Yeah, Conrad?”</p><p>“Did I.. Die..?”</p><p>“Almost, buddy. We managed to get you to the hospital and get the bulletin removed. You gotta stay down for a few days to make sure everything internal is alright.” He laid him down on his couch, getting him a pillow to prop himself on and a blanket in case his internal temperature regulator was broken.</p><p>“Mm.. Thanks...”</p><p>“Of course.. You rest easy, I’ll take care of you.” And Allen did just that. He was off to care for Conrad, so it was easy for him to cater to the android. He brought him thirium when he could manage the energy to drink, and set to cleaning his own home in between. It made Allen think of an injured husband with a doting housewife scenario. He quickly nixed the idea when the mental image of him in an apron came to mind. Definitely not gonna happen.</p><p>But it was a bit sweet to just.. Hang out. Conrad seemed to enjoy watching movies when the captain settled down for the night, having a preference towards action comedies and pointing out characters that reminded him of Allen. Of course, the captain would choose the silliest character in return and tease Conrad as he tried to convince him that he was exactly like them.</p><p>The android would always pout and stick his tongue out. It was adorable, and Allen finding himself more and more comfortable with him.</p><p>“Hey, David?”</p><p>“Yeah, Con?”</p><p>“I just wanna say... Thanks. For all that you’ve done for me.”</p><p>“Of course, Sixty.”</p><p>“Is there anything I can do to repay you?” David thought for a brief moment before teasingly making his request.</p><p>“A kiss sounds good.” And then there were lips on his, and Allen had never felt more bliss than this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>